


I'm here

by maskmao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 一个短小的雷3结尾续





	I'm here

I'm here.

Thor不确定是自己先张开的手臂，还是Loki，他们再次拥抱，饱含爱意，隔着千年岁月和消逝的故国。Thor的手臂在Loki细瘦的腰处合围，如果不再有机会，他都快忘记他的弟弟在他怀抱中是多么合身，他的味道把他带回从前。他们在神木林中嬉戏，玩闹，阳光从树叶的缝隙中透出，Lok半边身子倾斜在水中，绿色的长袍半褪，像水面上浮起的莲叶，光与影完美地在他的脖子和肩膀处分割出日夜，他侧过头，手指撩起的一片水花……

My Brother

“my Brother！”Loki不可置信地抬起头，薄薄的嘴唇像狼一样裂开，龇出一排细白的牙齿，“我以为你只想要一个拥抱！”

他抬腿毫不留情地撞向Thor的大腿根，“我他妈还以为你的锤子回来了！”

Thor下半身往后躲，手却仍然缠绕着Loki，他像牛皮糖一样贴上去，不顾他挣扎的弟弟，重新用胸膛和手臂包裹住他，他发出低沉的哼笑，侧过头去够Loki的嘴。

“它比锤子还硬。”Thor嬉皮笑脸地说,“雷神之锤。”

“真荣幸！”Loki折起手臂推挡着Thor的进攻，“我以为你现在只喜欢地球人，记得吗，那个女人——”

“嘘，嘘……”Thor伸出食指贴上Loki不停张合的嘴唇，被毫不留情地拍开，他立刻换了另一只手，这一次他蒙住了他的嘴，不让他再有机会提起那些陈年旧事，他推搡着他抵住身后的墙，“Loki！”

他低声命令，Loki条件反射地收了声。他在Thor的大手覆盖下只露出一双翠绿的眼睛，自上而下地看着Thor，情绪不明。

Thor靠的太近了，他的胡子烘出的金灿灿的笑容晃得Loki睁不开眼睛，他仅有的一只眼睛蓝如飞船外的无垠宇宙，这片宇宙此刻被Loki完完全全占据了。

他终于只看到我，只剩下我，Loki想，如果他的另一只眼睛还注视着日与月，世间万物，其他人，那我很高兴她夺走了它。

但他又恨不得再杀她一万次，她怎么敢让他的Thor失了一只眼睛！

Thor不知道loki脑子里纠缠的线团，他只有满满的畅快得意，他找回了Loki，真正的，他在他手下的样子和从前一模一样，像是被光突然照住的小动物，无措又紧张，随时想要逃跑，又想要捕捉那片光。

“Loki。”他深深地叹息，把吻印在他的额头。

Loki只觉得全身都烧起来了，从额头上的轻触到Thor炽热的掌心，他的眼角都烧出一片绯红，他抬起手，想要用袖中刀给这个得寸进尺的混蛋狠狠来一下，却被一把握住了手腕。

Thor放开捂住他嘴的手，低头吻上去。他还自作主张地牵着Loki那拿刀的手环住自己宽阔厚实的背肌，倾身，几乎把Loki推进墙里。

“我太想念这个了。”他在他的唇舌中低语。

Loki的回应是狠狠地咬了他的嘴唇。

连这疼痛都和从前一样。

Thor傻乎乎地笑起来，他伸手去扯Loki的腰带，突然踉跄了一下，Thor抱住Loki，飞船向一侧倾斜后猛地颠簸了一下。

“地球！完美着陆！”女武神醉醺醺的声音从飞船广播里出来。

“希望没人来查酒驾。”

Thor话音未落，Loki一把揪住他，Thor还来不及抓住他，Loki就凭空消失了。

Thor盯着掉在原地的那把小刀，“又来！”

 

纽约圣所门口，Thor撕下门上的便利贴。

有事出门，暂停会客。

Thor皱眉，把便利贴翻过来，背后写着一行字：如有急事，请至瓦坎达。

“瓦坎达？”Thor念着这个陌生的地名，他转身拉住一个行人，“麻烦请问一下，去瓦坎达坐几路车？”

 

 

彩蛋1就可以接《黑豹》的预告片了

 

彩蛋2

Steve：你的眼睛？

Thor：你的胡子？

Steve：你的头发？

Thor：你的制服？

Steve：你的锤子？

Thor：你的盾牌？

Steve：停，所以你来这里是为什么？

Thor：我要找回Loki……你又怎么会在这里？

Steve：Bucky。

 

end


End file.
